The Peach Creek High Dance
by GDBA
Summary: Edd hates hormones. A dance is sure to flare them up... Little does he know who for... Edd/Marie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Peach Creek Dance**

This takes place when the Eds are in high school. To give you an idea on how the characters look, check out VampireMeerkat's DeviantArt profile. I know a story similar to this is currently in the process of being written, but I'm trying for a more different approach. Go easy, it's my first fanfic - however, constructive criticism is appreciated, and I will benefit from this. God, I sound like Double D! Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 1: The day before

School had finished for the day. Edd, commonly known as Double D, a nickname he would much rather not have, now knowing it's true meaning, was pacing up and down Eddy's room, considering what his friend had just said to him and Ed. He opened his mouth to speak, and then clamped it shut. As much as his 17 year old hormones governed him nowadays, he still had to stand by his logic, so he wasn't keen when Eddy told him that there was a "compulsory Peach Creek High Disco tomorrow". Edd finally found a good choice of words to lecture Eddy with.

"Why not tell me sooner? Sure both Ed and I would have far better time for preparation if you told us last week? Honestly Eddy, given how we spectacularly ruined the junior dance 4 years ago, I would think that you would have learned from your mistakes…"

Eddy yawned. He had changed the most out of the Eds - he now was far taller than both his friends, and far bulkier, too. He usually blanked his mind after he makes suggestions to Double D. He cut the lecture short, he decided that he was having none of Double D's moanings today. He raised his hands, motioning for Double D to stop.

"Relax, sock head! I've got it all under control this time. Follow your instinct. Your hormones will know what to do. Remember? You're the pimp..." Eddy said with a sly smile.

Edd, bemused, raised one eyebrow. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Eddy?"

Eddy grinned wider. "Come on… You've got Marie chasing after you, and Sarah has always had a crush on you."

Upon hearing his sister's name, Ed perked up. "Who what where? Sarah! Double D? Love? Trouble, big, bad!" he said, in his over-the-top, yet loveable voice.

Wincing at Ed's choice of grammar, Edd blushed deeply. "Eddy! As much of a 'pimp' as you think I am, I assure you, I will have none of it! Whilst yes, both of those girls are pretty, I still don't…"

"Sockhead loves Marie! Oh god!" Eddy burst out laughing. "A Kanker! You've got to be kidding me!"

Double D blushed deeply. Trying to correct himself, he stammered: "Th-tha-that's not how I m-me-meant it! C-can we p-p-please change the subject now?" He finally conquered his war with the stutter. "I really can't afford to be embarrassed a day before what's left of my reputation will be destroyed under the mass weight of my a. nervousness, b. my hormones, and c. the fact that I've got Marie chasing after me and Sarah eyeing me up..."

Eddy burst out laughing. Again. Ed, as per usual, looked absolutely gormless. He adjusted his glasses - all those years sitting in front of the TV finally got to him.

Double D, straightening his hat, decided to go home. Little did he know what was in store tomorrow...

**A/N:** Well how was that? The story will pick up the pace soon, and you never know what might happen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, chapter 2! I've taken into account what reviews have said, so I've tried to add in more descriptive, but not so much that it ruins the story. I hope you enjoy it! Also, for any Edd/Sarah fans, I'm afraid that the relationship wouldn't work within the context of this story (as Sarah is still at the Junior High, whilst Edd is at Peach Creek High). Sorry folks.

Chapter 2: School bothers

Edd hated alarm clocks. His beauty sleep, his exquisite dreams, are almost always disturbed by a loud, abhorrent buzzing noise, like a fire alarm.

*BEEP*-*BEEP*-*BEEP* "If only I could find the wretched thing…" *BEEP*-*BEEP*"..Ah!" SLAM!

Having got up, had a shower, got dressed, had breakfast and brushed his teeth, Edd stepped out onto the front porch. Today was Valentine's day. Today was the dance. He took a deep breath, unlocked his car (a 2002 Chrysler Neon in silver, to be precise), and tensely got in. Gripping the steering wheel like it was going to fall, Edd shifted into drive, and started the long journey to Peach Creek High. He knew of the horrors that were to await him there - he just wished for the day to end.

Surprisingly, he was not the first to arrive. He saw the all-too-familiar purple shape of Eddy's van parked just outside the main building of the school. Predictably, Eddy was alongside, with a revamped version of his kissing booth, with no results.

"Oh Eddy, when will you learn?" Edd said, as he stepped out of his car.

Eddy looked at him blankly: "Hardly anyone's arrived, Sockhead. I'll be getting plenty of business soon."

"That you will, dreamboat!" Lee Kanker, standing directly behind him, placed her hand on Eddy's shoulder. "It's so nice when my man goes through this much trouble for his girl!"

Eddy tensed - even after all these years, and despite his vast size, Lee still intimidated - no, scared him excessively. Lee Kanker, out of all three of the Kankers, had changed the least. She still had curly hair, but she now styled it forward, and wore tight fitting clothes. Her yellowish teeth were now white, but she still had the single blue tooth.

"Well? Aren't you going to turn around and say hello to your girlfriend? I want to give you a Valentine's gift…" she said seductively.

Double D ran. He didn't want to stick around and wait for Marie to show up - he left Eddy with his predicament. He did consider himself lucky that Marie, whom he considered to be the most pretty of the trio, would choose to chase him above everybody else, but it was the sheer patronising nature in which she conveyed her affections this which freaked him out.

He bolted up the stairs and quickly opened the main school door, only to come face to face with his childhood tormentor.

Marie Kanker.

She had changed by quite a considerable amount over the years, and she was quite a pretty girl, Edd couldn't deny it. Her teeth were no longer that ominous yellow colour. She had grown her hair long, yet she still managed to make it cover her right eye, giving her a very alluring look. She cared far more about her appearance, and despite the fact that her hair was still a "rough-and-tumble" look, she applied a plentiful amount of makeup to spice her up further.

"Hello, cutie! Happy Valentine's Day!" She said with an evil grin, pinning him against the door. "You looking forward to the dance tonight? I'm saving my kisses all for then…" Deviously, she leaned closer to a sweating, exceedingly nervous Edd. "But, I can give you a taster for what's to come, dreamboat…" And with that, she gave him a brief peck on the cheek, before heading to class, giggling mischievously.

Just as she was turning around to go, Edd caught a scent of her perfume - the sweet aroma of roses filled his nostrils. Surprisingly yet rather predictably, his mind entered a brief state of relaxation. He felt confused. A flurry of new emotions and thoughts filled his brain, despite his reasoning. He prayed for nothing more to happen from this, as it scared him immensely.

Little did he know what would happen in gym class...

**A/N** - Hope you enjoyed it! And the thing is, this isn't even the good part! Wait until gym class, and then the dance itself!


	3. Chapter 3

So... Chapter 3 is among us! It is certainly longer than previous chapters, and I've tried to make Marie more like... Marie, I guess. Read and rate :)

Chapter 3: My Gym Partner's Marie

All through Math class, Marie had been sending him seductive looks, with a sultry grin whenever she turned around to look at him. Edd silently cursed "set places", as they were known, and tried his best to ignore her. However, it was far more difficult than ever, particularly as the kiss she gave him seemed, dare he say it… Enjoyable. He quickly shook his head.

He couldn't concentrate. Pythagoras's Theorem now seemed like a bunch of random letters. Thankfully, the lesson ended quicker than he expected. Then again, that means that the dance is now coming sooner. Edd started sweating again. His fears were raised more when he checked the timetable. Gym class. He hoped, nay, prayed that Marie wasn't his gym partner.

"Eddward! Pair with Marie!" His prayers went unanswered. The whole class started giggling, alongside a chorus of wolf-whistles. He cursed to himself, and shyly looked over to wear Marie was standing, and he noticed that she had an immoral grin on her face.

"She looks relatively attractive in gym clothes…" A thought suddenly entered his head. He shut his eyes in disbelief. "What am I thinking? Control yourself, man!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the fact that Marie had moved dangerously close to him - invading his personal space, quite drastically, in fact. Only when she hugged him tightly did he realise the gravity of his current situation.

"What good luck, Pumpkin! I can't wait to see what my man is made of." she seductively whispered into his ear. Her lips came in light contact with his jawline as she said this.

Eddy, paired with Ed, was in a fit of hysterics. When Edd glanced over to where he was, Eddy grinned maniacally at him, and did the "licking out" gesture. Rolling his eyes, Edd focused on the task in hand. Surviving gym class with Marie as his partner.

"Ok class, today we are going to do back-to-back squats…" Edd's face fell. Not only would Marie be in physical contact with him, but she will probably find a way to turn this "exercise" to amorous intent. With the whistle blown, Edd gritted his teeth and sat down, placing his hands on the ground. Marie, with a grin stitched to her face, sat behind him, and pressed her back firmly against his (so tight that he could feel her bra strap), and then rested her hands against his. Edd's eyes widened in shock; and unbeknownst to him, his heart started pounding, and his face warmed up. The scent of Roses then radiated to his sinuses, and his mind entered another brief state of relaxation, only to be interrupted by Marie cooing: "Ok, Dreamboat, I hate to break your thoughts about me, but we do kind of need to start."

"W-w-why y-yes, of c-c-course." Edd barely stammered out, prompting a cute giggle from Marie. And so the workout began. Soon, Marie started grinding her back against Edd's, which did not go unnoticed, both by him, and by Eddy, who was trying ever so hard not to laugh. This was 10 minutes of pure physical and mental turmoil for Edd, as not only was he doing the thing he despised, but, dare he say it, the sensation was actually quite… Pleasant.

"She seems to have toned down a bit… But she still intimidates me…" He was battling with his conscience. "But she is actually rather pretty… But she's treated me so badly in the past, like an object, not a human being… But she can be nice as well, and everyone has days in which they treat people like the mud under their feet… And she does smell rather exquisite… How did she know that rosa rubiginosa was my favourite flower…? Oh, why her? Why me? Why this? Why?"

As for Marie, well, she couldn't believe that she was spending this much time with her dreamboat, without him running away. She did, however, notice that he was very nervous. This wasn't new, but it was like as if he was fighting with himself inside, contemplating about her.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signifying that lunch had started. Edd breathed a sigh of relief. He had done it, and she hadn't attempted to kiss him. He spoke to soon. As he was turning to leave, she purred to him: "Where do you think that you're going? We're not done here yet…" Blushing furiously, Edd slowly turned around, and was instantly pounced on. Marie straddled his hips, and leaned her face within kissing distance. Edd pressed himself as hard as possible against the gym floor. Marie turned to the onlookers. "What do you think this is, a soft core porno? Get. The fuck. Out. Now." She turned back to Edd. "I did make a promise to save the main course for the dancing, and you've had your starter… So how about seconds?" And with that, she kissed him straight on the lips. Edd's whole body flopped. He had no idea what to do in this situation, yet he was surprised at how soft Marie's mouth was against his. It was almost… Enjoyable.

As Edd reached this realisation, Marie pulled away, and she couldn't help notice that Edd's eyes were shut, as if he was actually enjoying it. She giggled to herself, and gave him a brief peck on the cheek, before running to the Ladies changing room.

Edd slowly opened his eyes, lying on the floor. The room was empty; and oddly, his lips were tingling pleasantly.

"I just want this day to end…"

**A/N:** AHAHAHAHAHA! How was that! The best bit is just around the corner folks, poor Double D still can't believe that he may be developing feelings for her!


	4. Chapter 4

This is my favourite chapter so far. A wee bit shorter than the previous chapter, but it shows how much Marie loves poor (or should I say lucky?) Edd, and how his conflicting emotions are having a profound effect on his decisions - I've tried to make him seem paranoid. Read and rate :)

Chapter 4 - Just before

Edd's Preparation

"Oh my, I don't know whether this choice of attire is too risqué." He said to himself as he compared jeans and a t-shirt with formal clothes. "Either way though, Marie will be all over me…"

After about twenty minutes of indecisiveness, Edd finally went for a smart-casual look, hoping to blend in with the crowd at the dance. Brushing his teeth, he contemplated whether he should also put on some aftershave. He couldn't understand why he was pondering putting it on in the first place. Was it Marie?

Time passed. Minutes turned to hours. It was now 20 minutes before the dance officially started. Edd, frozen like an ice cube, and sweating like one in the sun, was still standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, clutching a bottle of his father's aftershave. He shut his eyes. Why her? All his previous romantic feelings towards Nazz now appeared to be directed towards Marie.

"Please, anyone BUT her…" Without thinking, he sprayed the aftershave onto his neck. "Good Lord! What have I done!" Frantically, he tried to rub it off, but to no avail. All he succeeded in doing was rub it in more, strengthening the smell further. "That's perfect… Now Marie will be all over me throughout the entirety of the dance… Is that a good thing? I don't know…" He buried his face into his hands, silently crying.

He started down the stairs to his house. Each step he took was slower than the last - by the time he reached the front door to his house, he was shaking and sweating profusely. He clambered into his Chrysler, and slowly set off for Peach Creek High.

Marie's Preparation

Marie admired herself in the mirror. How Double D could've resisted her after all these years, she will never know. She had just had a shower, and had made herself look as pretty as possible.

She donned a sports bra, slightly ripped to expose her cleavage; with a grey hoodie over the top; and blue tight-fitting jeans. She was wearing her trademark Krankshaft number five, rather than the tacky rose perfume she had tried earlier. Putting on some lipstick, she batted her eyelashes at the mirror.

"No… too girly…" She tried a different approach. This time, she blew a kiss at the mirror, whilst slightly bending down, exposing her C-cups. "That's better. He's so cute when he's nervous…" She giggled to herself.

"MARIE! Hurry the Hell up! I need to prepare for Ed as well!" May was standing impatiently outside the locked bathroom door. "He's so adorable…" She sighed to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your yapping, May… Jesus…" Marie unlocked the door, and without warning, May barged past her, and immediately started doing her hair. Marie swore, buried her hands in her pockets, and left the room.

With 20 minutes before the dance started, she crashed out on the sofa, and watched TV. Fishbowl 3 had recently come out on DVD, and she picked up where she left off - about 30 minutes in. She knew it was mindless, but it gave her a chance for her mind to wander. She started drifting off…

_Oh Pumpkin… I've got a surprise for you…_

_W-why, what is it, M-M-Marie?_

_I love you._

_And I y-you..._

_You're so cute when you're nervous..._

_Marie..._

_Yes pumpkin?_

MARIE!

"MARIE!" Lee's voice screamed into her ear, louder than Brian Blesséd. "Wake up! It's time to go!"

Marie's eyes snapped open. She hated being disturbed. On the bright side, at least she got to see her Double D...

**A/N** - Shazam! Edd must be hating hormones right about now... Also, with Marie's dream, I refrained from adding descriptive, as when you're in dreams, you enter a world of your own. You imagine it.


	5. Chapter 5

The long awaited final chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was moving house, and I had no WiFi for a couple of weeks. Still, here it is. Enjoy:

Chapter 5: The Dance

There it was. Baked in all it's glory, the Peach Creek High gymnasium. A large crowd was already gathered inside. As the trio made their way in, Eddy spoke.

"Look, sockhead - you know the drill by now. Get in, get Nazz, get her in bed. Etcetera, etcetera. Just follow my lead." Eddy winked at Double D, and swaggered in, his strong masculine scent soon to follow (such a shame he left common sense back at home). The nervous Edd was soon to follow, with the bumbling Ed slowly bringing up the rear, looking with anticipation for Wilfred.

"But Eddy, Nazz is so… She's just… She's out of my league, Eddy. She's out of your league. Look at her! Do you honestly think, hope, expect that she will talk to us, let alone dance with us! She has toyed with _your_ heart, she has toyed with _mine_. Kevin appears to be the next on her agenda." Edd grimaced. "As beautiful as she may be, she is not _the_ one for any of us. You know that. And do you remember what happened at the last dance the three of us went to?" Edd anticipated a response and realisation from Eddy - unfortunately, none came. "The Kankers, Eddy! Surely you remember that Marie ended up dancing with you to try and make me jealous; Lee used Ed as a hammer, and then everyone got stuck on Rolf's costume, and the whole gym collapsed!"

Eddy snickered, before quickly glancing over to where Lee, Marie and May were sitting. Lee was staring right at him, with a seductive smirk plastered across her face as she blew him a kiss. He quickly dodged the incoming kiss, before turning back to Eddward. "Yeah, well, who would you suggest then, Romeo? You appear to know who the _fuck_ you're going with!" Eddy snapped. His fuse, in contrast to his size, had gotten considerably shorter.

Meanwhile, Ed had finally found Wilfred, and remembering to ask Rolf if he may "shimmey-shake the swine", he promptly started dancing out of time with the pig. "Wilfred, do you want my number, darling?" he said - ignorant of the fact that pigs cannot talk.

"Language, Eddy! But… Oh… That's the thing Eddy, I don't know who to ask! Nazz is too high up the ladder, and we can't jump from the bottom rung to the top - that's just prepos…"

"Spare me the lecture, sockhead - just get to the point already!" Eddy interrupted.

"Straight up and front - you must be a real hit with the ladies, Eddy…" Edd sarcastically muttered.

"Never had any complaints."

"Now - we have no chance with Nazz, despite what you think, Eddy - it defies logic, let alone common sense." Edd took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't going to regret what he was about to say. "Why don't we try… How about we ask… The Kankers?" Edd whispered the last two words to Eddy, who promptly burst into hysterics.

"The Kank… Oh, that's a good one!" Eddy spluttered between laughing, but upon seeing the seriousness on Double D's face, he looked shocked. "_You're serious?_"

"Eddy, think about it - here we have 3 reasonably good looking girls who have huge crushes on us who bombard us with affection like bombs during the Blitz. Understandably, their methods are… Unjust, to say the least. But we do have to bear in mind their home life - they had three fathers, correct? That means one can deduce that their mother is looking more for lust than love, and what she has taught them has clearly reflected on their personalities. People can change, Eddy! Look at Jimmy! With him, we thought that he was going to turn out as a rather stereotypical homosexual - and now he's the King of Peach Creek Junior High! All the girls love him! Give them one chance, Eddy!" Edd practically screamed the last line to a surprised Eddy. Even Ed, who was in his own little world with Wilfred, looked around.

"Ladies first, Double D!" Eddy said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. And with that, he pushed the unsuspecting Edd right next to his childhood stalker and tormentor. A cat-like grin immediately grew across her face. "Heya, Double D… 'You gonna ask me something?" She waited in anticipation, her grin growing wider by the second.

"Oh my… Um… Well… Yes… I was going to… Do you w-wa-w… Want t-to… D-da-dance?" He nervously stammered, sweating all the while, and blushing furiously.

"Of course I do sweetie! But first… C'mere, you!" And with that, she grabbed him; Double D prepared for a bombardment of kisses, but they never came. Instead, she pulled him into a hug. "I used to dream about you asking me for a dance, Oven Mitt." She whispered into his ear, and as if on cue, Double D started blushing more - he was about as red as Marie's lipstick. "You're so cute when you're flustered, you know that? Come on, sit down… I want to talk to you before we head up to the floor, Babe."

"S-sit… D-do-down?" Double D shyly repeated. Marie nodded her head, and when he hesitated again, she pulled him onto the bench; and to prevent him from getting back up, she reclined onto him, smirking all the while.

"You need to stop worrying all the time," she said to him, as she started stroking the side of his face. "I'm not going to bite you - unless you want it _kinky_." She purred, and somehow managed to scoot even closer toward her crush. "But that's not the point, Dreamboat… What I want to know is, is why did you come and ask me? To be honest, I thought you hated me."

"N-no M-Ma-Marie. I've n-n-never hated you. Y-you intimidate me b-beyond belief, but I've never truly hated you. I d-do-don't truly hate anyone." Edd confessed. He started feeling a bit more relaxed. "As y-you know, ever since middle school, I have had a fairly large crush on N… Nazz. And, as you know, during my final year, I did m-man-manage to date her. But she used me! I was a toy to her. She took my heart right out and shoved it down my oesophagus. But y-you… You have n-never given up on m-me. That is highly c-commendable, particularly after you even went as far as to save Ed, Eddy and I from that foul monstrosity that is Eddy's brother, as well as th-the kids who were chasing us." Feeling a burst of confidence, Edd put his hand on her shoulder. "Y-your frequent chasing of what you have coined me as _'Dreamboat'_, _'Pumpkin'_ or _'Oven Mitt'_ has b-brought out my feelings towards y-you." Marie listened intently, and her usual confident smirk grew into a big smile. She felt the need to kiss him there and then, but she fought against it - she wanted to hear more. "Y-y-you are a… P-pretty girl, Marie; there is no denying it. As unexpected and unfair the… Kiss attacks may have been," Edd let out a light chuckle, "I couldn't deny to myself that I did… _Enjoy_ them slightly. Eventually, that just grew to anticipation."

The cogs in Marie's brain began to turn. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She giggled cutely. Edd dumbly nodded his head. "So if I kiss you, say, _now_… You would…" She motioned with her hand, and Edd knew precisely what she meant - he started nodding his head, and as if on cue, Marie attacked his lips with hers.

Surprised by the sudden force, Edd nearly fell off the bench. His hands slowly wrapped themselves around her back. Realising that her eyes were shut, and knowing he would look like a complete fool if he didn't shut his as well, he did the same; pressing his mouth back.

It was certainly different, and not what he had come to expect from one of Marie's kisses. Her mouth was so soft against his, and it was clear she had been practising. Whether it was on her pillow or with another guy, one thing was certain - she was amazing. This was a night Edd would never forget.

For Double D, the rest of the night was a blur. He remembered dancing throughout it's entirety with her, and they kissed once again in the middle of the dance floor at the conclusion of one of the more slower, romantic songs.

As for Eddy, he left early - he just couldn't bring himself round to asking Lee to dance. And the unsuspecting Ed hadn't noticed that Wilfred was long gone, and it was May who was now dancing with him, he was enjoying it so much that only when the lights had come back on at the dance's conclusion did he realise who he was dancing with. Blushing, Ed started backing away, with May giggling, following him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before running off back to the trailer park.

_The next morning…_

Edd awoke. Vaguely remembering last night, he rolled over in his bed, and came face to face with Marie, who was smiling at him. "Heya, dreamboat."

Edd let out a shriek, and fell out of his bed. It was then he realised that he was completely naked - his clothes, along with Marie's, were scattered all over the floor of his bedroom.

This would take a lot of explaining to his parents..

**A/N:** D'awwww...! Well, it's been fun. Adieu.


End file.
